Pokemon The Journey Begins
by healer38
Summary: Story of a boy, named Michael starts his Pokemon journey, and gains friends, and rivals along the way to become an Pokemon Master.
1. The Journey Begins

Today was the day I thought, as I leaped out of my bed. Today was the day that I get my first Pokemon, and start my new journey across the Kalos Region! I ran over to my closet, grabbed my backpack, and started filling it with clothes, and supplies for my journey. The last thing I grabbed was my Froakie sweatshirt. It was a light-blue sweatshirt with a picture of a Froakie on it. Froakie is one of the starting Pokemon her in the Kalos Region along with, Fennekin and Chespin.

I put the sweatshirt on, and raced out of my room on to the landing. I turned and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs, I tripped and fell. I tumbled down the stairs head first, and crash landed on the hardwood flooring. I got up rubbing my butt, and walked into the kitchen. My mom was preparing her famous (I'm not joking) scrambled eggs and ham.

I sat down at the table and grabbed my hat off the table. I put it on my head. It was my favorite hat because, it was the last thing I had from my dad. It's a multicolored hat with a picture of the legendary Pokemon Mew on it. My dad left us when I was just a little baby, and my mom said that the hat was his.

My mom is the professor here in Kalos. That means that she gives new trainers their starting Pokemon, and sets them all up to go on their journey. She was also researching the legendary Pokemon Xerneas, and Mew. She says that she has a new lead on the two Pokemon. She says that she might have found where they live so she can finish her research. She's studying on how Mew is ancestrally linked to all Pokemon. She also thinks that Xerneas has a role to play in this.

My mom turned off the stove, and grabbed my plate, and then put a heaping pile off scrambled eggs, and ham onto my plate. She then brought the plate over to me, and set it down in front of me. I grabbed my fork, and attacked the bright yellow eggs, and golden browned ham. I shoveled the food into my mouth, and I'm sure I looked like a pig.

"Hungry this morning?" My mom asked laughing.

"Yes, I am. I am just really ready!" I replied between mouthfuls.

"Well, once your done, meet me in the living room," My mom said.

It took me two minutes to finish everything, and put my plate in the sink. I grabbed my backpack, and ran to the living room. The living room had nice bright green wall paper, and lots of china cabinets. They where full of photos of mom and dad.

"Well which one would you like?" My mom asked gesturing to the three starters.

"I choose, Froakie!" I replied.

At that moment, Froakie jumped off the floor, and on to my shoulder.

"That settles it," My mom said.

She then handed my Froakie's Poke Ball, and five others.

"Good luck," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine!" I replied.

I then asked Froakie if he was ready to leave, and he said he was. Well, that's what I interpreted. Then I grabbed my backpack, and I ran out the door, into the sun shine.


	2. The Santalune Forest

About an hour after I left my house, I entered the forest. When I entered the forest, the sunlight dimmed from above, and when I looked up all I saw were the canopies of trees. There were also an abundance of Pokemon. I saw lots of Vivillon, Spewpa, Treecko, and many more. I kept walking along the path, and kept looking for one that caught my eye.

Froakie was getting impatient, and jumped off my shoulder and ran ahead. I kept walking behind him, so I could keep my eye on him. The beauty of the forest was so mesmerizing, I forgot what I was doing in the forest. Then I heard something that snapped me out of my daze. There was a rustling in the bush, and then a Pokemon jumped out in front of Froakie!

The Pokemon was small, and had blue fur, with light red eyes. I was guessing it was a Riolu, because I had seen one before at my mom's work. It was just standing there like it was waiting for something. Then it hit me, it wanted to battle Froakie!

"Alright Froakie," I said "Use tackle on Riolu!"

Froakie attempted to tackle Riolu, but Riolu jumped and Froakie missed.

"Froakie, use growl!" I shouted.

Froakie then growled at Riolu, lowering its attack power by one. Riolu, then used tackle on Froakie.

"Froakie dodge!" I shouted.

It was to late though, Riolu hit Froakie.

"Froakie, OK, now! Use bubble!" I commanded.

A stream of bright blue bubbles flew out of Froakie's mouth, and made a direct hit with Riolu.

"Yes!" I screamed, "Way to go Froakie!"

Then something, I didn't think possible happened. Riolu jumped up and used bubble right back at Froakie! The bubble hit Froakie, and smashed it against a tree. Froakie fell to the ground, weak and dazed. After about a minute, Froakie stood back up glaring at Riolu. I didn't think that Riolu knew a water-type move like bubble, then I remembered what my mom had said, "Riolu knows the move copycat, which means that it can copy the last move that a Pokemon used against it,".

"Froakie, use growl!" I told Froakie, "Then use bubble!"

Froakie growled at Riolu lowering it's attack, then hit it with a mirage of bubble's. Riolu was so shocked that Froakie got back up, that it forgot to dodge, and Froakie got a direct hit! Riolu then fell to the ground fainted, and now was the perfect time to capture it.

"Good job Froakie," I complimented him, "Now, go Poke Ball!"

I threw a Poke Ball at Riolu, and Riolu was put inside it. The Poke Ball turned once, "ding", then twice, "ping", then three times. Riolu was caught! I was so happy that I caught my first Pokemon, and so was Froakie. But, first things first. I needed to get Froakie to the Pokemon Center so he could get healed. The battle with Riolu really made him tired. I put the Poke Ball containing Riolu, in my backpack, and picked up Froakie. After I picked him up, I ran with Froakie to the Pokemon Center, and the edge of the forest to were the Pokemon Center was.


End file.
